Crimson Lilies
by Pichugirl
Summary: The sequel of Sunflowers and Roses. Matthew Williams Jones still lives with his sister and is afraid of being abandoned ever since being abducted as a child. He has a crush on Gilbert Beilschidmt who seems to know everything about him inside and out. But does he know about Matthew's fixation on blood? Or his slight obsession with Francis Bonnefoy, his abductor?PruCan.
1. Chapter One

**Hello...This is the first chapter of Crimson Lilies. Yes, it is PruCan. This is also the sequel of Sunflowers and Roses. Contains the OC! Alaska and will contain some cutting on Mattie's part so it is rated M. Also lots of implied things. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Matthieu is such a bad boy~" The seven year old whimpered as his pants were taken off. "A-a-a-amelia...please save me..."he managed to squeak out. "Please..."_

Matthew woke up from his nightmare with a silent scream. Sofia was automatically at his side, her violet eyes full of sympathy. "Uncle Matvey,he can't hurt us anymore." She hugged the Canadian as he started sobbing. An infant's screams ruined the moment. "Looks like Viktor woke up da? Will you mke pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yeah..."said Matthew, getting up.

It had been four years since he started living at his twin sister's house. Amelia had given birth to a wonderful baby boy named Viktor. He was almost three. Sofia was glad that he looked like their mother with a small nose and dark hair. His eyes were the same violet as his father's though. "he must have had a nightmare too..."whispered Matthew as he started making his favorite food.

Kumajirou sat in a chair. The stuffed polar bear was looking brand new thanks to Sakura. He was matthew's closest friend, Sofia coming after wards. "Are you meeting Mr. Gilbert today?"asked the eight year old.

"Yes. We are going to a hockey game."The blond answered with a small smile.

Sofia smiled at her uncle. She was glad that he had a friend that wasn't family. The Canadian was so insecure and shy from past experiences. "School is doing fine for you?"he asked the little girl.

"Da. Though my cousins don't talk to me. Sometimes Kaoru might, but he hangs out with Yong Soo a lot..."

"Yong Soo is your friend right?"

"Nyet. He spilled yellow paint on my scarf on purpose. I hate yellow." She only hated yellow because Ivan loved it.

"You should forgive him."Matthew sighed.

"Nyet. He treats me like a baby and calls me names. Nobody in my class likes me. They said that Ivan isn't my papa because Mommy is a slut."

Matthew frowned and shook his head. Gossip was such a bitch and he had to hear about how his sister used to sleep around. Amelia never denied it, saying that she was easily tricked. Though no one messed with her now since they were afraid of what Ivan might do to them. "So I said their mommies were gossip whores."

"E-e-e-eh?!You can't say those sort of things!"Matthew cried. Sofia had no restraints and wasn't afraid to show enemies her ugly side. He wished that he had the heart to punish her. Amelia would yell at her for a while, but Ivan would tell her that she did a good job. It was weird how Ivan and Sofia had a 'Protect Amelia' fan club.

Viktor came into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "I had nightmare..."he said. Amelia came into the room, tired. Her hair was a beautiful mess. It was weird how the American didn't have to put on makeup and she could look like a model.

"Was it about Papa trying to eat you?" asked Sofia as the Russian came in.

"Papa gonna eat me?!"cried the toddler hugging Amelia's leg.

"Nyet, I wouldn't eat you,"said Ivan, glaring at his daughter.

"You are too cute to eat,"stated Amelia picking up her son. The woman was in law school thanks to Ivan.

Ivan hugged his wife, "I might eat you though~"

"Papa can't eat Mommy!"cried Viktor.

"If Papa eats Mommy, then I will shove a fork down his throat~"giggled Sofia with an innocent smile.

"You two don't start fighting early in the morning,"groaned Amelia.

Matthew sighed as he served everyone pancakes. He already knew this family was dysfunctional. Viktor was a bed wetter and was still being breast fed by his mother. It wasn't her fault, she just couldn't say no to the three year old who would unbutton her shirts and just take drinks. He would eat other things but he at least would have to drink from her once a day.

They found out that Ivan had psychological and physical scars from his parents. His siblings had to run away to America when they were younger. It was the reason why Ivan was so possessive over Amelia, who had been the first person he slept with that wasn't his father raping him. Amelia had been kicked out by Matthew's and hers parents when she had told them she was pregnant. Giving birth to one Sofia Braginiski Jones.

Matthew was sometimes a bed wetter and had nightmares of still being with Francis. _He will find you and take you again._ "Mattie, when are you gonna get yourself a girlfriend?"asked Amelia,taking a bite of her pancakes. "Or a boyfriend?"

"...do you want to get rid of me?"asked Matthew,scared.

"Never!Your my baby bro!"Amelia tackled her twin into a hug. "If I could, I would sleep in the same bed as you, but Ivan and Viktor won't let me!"

"Sofi towd me not to sweep with Papa."Viktor said.

"Papa curses people,"said Sofia.

Matthew felt Amelia get off him. "You better get eating. You're gonna be late for your job." The Canadian hurried and ate his pancakes and ran off with Kumajirou in his arms. "He can't live here forever..."murmured Ivan.  
"I won't kick 'im out..."stated Amelia. "He already thinks he's unwanted."

Sofia sighed wishing her uncle was more like her mother.

* * *

Matthew got to work, panting as he sat in the desk. He was a secretary of the police department, a job which his best friend, Gilbert, helped him get. He looked at the paperwork waiting for him to file. _Must be clean up day for Gil..._ thought Matthew, getting started on the stack.

Said Prussian popped out of nowhere,sitting on Matthew's desk. "You ready for zat hockey game tonight Birdie?" asked the albino casually. Matthew nodded and kept filing. "How's your voice?"

"Slowly getting better..."said the Canadian.

"Zat is gut." Gilbert said with a serene smile.

Matthew blushed and looked away from the Prussian. _Everything is so confusing..._He had told the older everything that Francis dd to him and Gilbert wasn't disgusted by him, only the Frenchman. "Birdie, did you eat breakfast today?"

"Yes...pancakes with the family,"murmured the Canadian.

"How are zey today?"

"Viktor had another nightmare while Sofia and Ivan had another fight over Amelia."

"It's like zey are both married to her. Not normal. And Viktor is going to be like zem too."

"I know. She's the center of their world." _Mine too...This isn't healthy._

"Vant to go to lunch together?"asked Gilbert.

"U-uh...sure."Matthew blushed.

"Gut. Maybe you can find a cute girl vhile ve are out. Kesesese~"

Matthew watched the officer leave with his brother. He frowned as he kept filing. _But I don't like girls... _How was he suppose to tell his best friend that he had a crush on him?


	2. Chapter Two

**Okay...sorry that this was marked completed but I fixed that mistake. Here is the second chapter!In the awesome Prussia's point of view!**

**Gilbert:I know I am so awesome!**

**Amelia:Why is he the hero in here?!**

**Pichugirl:Uhhh...because he is a main character. **

**Amelia:What do I do the whole story?!**

**Pichugirl:Go to law school and raise a baby.**

**Amelia:This is not fair!**

**Pichugirl:The next chapter will have you!Leave me alone! I do not own Hetalia or MLP.**

* * *

Gilbert watched his best friend squeeze his polar bear nervously. "Vhat is vrong Birdie? It's just a game," he said tryng to comfort the Canadian. Matthew looked at him with purple eyes full of fear. "No, zey von't know vho you are." He could read the blond like an open book, not that he liked reading or anything.

"Okay..."said Matthew softly. The reports had said the Canadian had internal damaging to his vocal cords from the past abuse. "I hope hockey is better than baseball..." Gilbert chuckled, knowing the Canadian hated the American sport. His sister had played with him a couple of times, bruising him in the process since she didn't know the difference between light and hard.

They sat down in one of the top rows. Gilbert hoped the other like this sport. So far Matthew hated baseball, football, soccer, basketball, and even kickball. Watching the blond fidget in his seat, Gilbert wrapped his arm around the others shoulders and pulled him near. "It's gonna be fine Birdie!You'll like zis awesome sport!"

The Canadian turned bright red, but his friend didn't notice as he was pushed away. "I doubt it..."sighed Matthew.

It turned out that Gilbert was right. Matthew was standing up, cheering as loud as his voice would let him. _He's not going to be able to talk tomorrow. _Gilbert smiled at the thought and cheered along with Matthew. _Next time, I'll get front seat tickets._

The team they were cheering for won by landslide. "That was fun,"said Matthew, excitement still in his soft voice. He reminded Gilbert of Fluttershy off of _My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic_, NOT THAT HE WATCHED THE SHOW! But if Gilbert had a favorite pony, it would be Rainbow Dash, because she was freakin' awesome, AGAIN, NOT THAT HE WATCHED THE SHOW!

Matthew's tugging interrupted him from his MLP thoughts. "I lost Kumahoko,"whispered the Canadian, tears in his eyes. Gilbert could hear the panic in his voice.

"Stay here. I'll go find him!" Gilbert exclaimed, running off.

He went back to their seats and saw that the stuffed bear wasn't there. _Vhere vould he be..._ Scanning the leaving crowd, he spotted a woman carrying it. She was talking to her friends about the cute, fluffy bear she had.

Running over to her, Gilbert managed to stop her. "Zat bear is mine,"he said with a hiss. The woman and her friends stared at the albino. A smirk played on the woman's lips.

"Isn't he too old for such toys?"she asked, voice full of malice.

"If you don't give it back to me, I'll arrest you for thievery." A bluff.

"Like you will!"

He showed her his badge. "Now give me the bear or I vill put you in cuffs."

Thinking over her options(Gilbert could tell she wasn't too bright), she gave him the bear and left with her friends. Gilbert smirked and dusted the bear off and ran over to his friend. "Ze awesome me got your bear back!" he crowed.

Matthew gave him a gracious smile and hugged Kumajirou. "Thank you Gil...I don't know what I would do if I had lost him." The Prussian patted the blond on the head. _He relies on the zing too much. Like a security blanket._

Gilbert thought back to the woman's face when she heard that he needed the bear for his friend. _I don't care if he loves Hannah Montana..._Actually he would kind of care. _I love my Birdie._ He smiled as he led the Canadian out of the building and into the car.


	3. Chapter Three

**Yes, Gilbert and Mattie are Bronies. I am a Pegasister! If you don't like then don't read. You may criticize but MLP has some beautiful themes to it. I do not own MLP.**

* * *

Matthew sighed as he watched _My Little Ponies:Friendship is Magic _with his nephew and niece. Sofia was watching intently while Viktor was giggling happily. "I wike Spike the best!"he said loudly.

"My favorite character is Pinkie Pie. She reminds me of Mommy,"said Sofia. "Uncle Matvey likes Rainbow Dash da?" Matthew blushed, not wanting to tell her that the Pegasus reminded him of Gilbert.

"Who would Papa be?"asked Viktor.

"He's too lame to be a pony!"hissed Sofia.

Matthew chuckled and kept watching the kid show. Thanks to his niece, he was an official Brony, and so was his nephew. "It's not fun when Mommy goes to night school,"whined Viktor.

"That's why your father's here,"sighed the Canadian.

"I hate Papa!"growled Sofia.

"Kolkolkol..."Ivan glared at his daughter.

"Killkillkillkillkill..."chanted Sofia glaring at her father.

"Keekeekeekee!"squeaked Viktor happily.

Matthew got up and went to his room, knowing that he was forgotten. Going to his desk, he looked at the letter he started to Francis. Francis Bonnefoy, the man who abducted to him as a child and abused him. If Amelia knew what he was going to do, she would kill him. Holding his breath, he finished up the letter and ran to the bathroom to puke.

After his panic attack, he looked at himself to the bathroom. _You are a sick, pathetic excuse for Amelia's twin. Unlovable, and such a baby. Gilbert only hangs out with you because he pities your worthless existence. What happens if he finds out that you want to be back with Francis? He'd be disgusted._ Matthew wanted the voice to shut up.

Grabbing the razor, he lifted up his sleeve. Making sure not to cut a major artery, he made a large cut. He watched the blood ooze out of the wound making tears threaten to fall because of the pain. _At least the voice is gone..._ He watched the blood fall down his arm and into the sink. He cleaned up his mess quickly and put Hello Kitty band aids all over his arm.

On his desk was still that letter. With a shaky breath, he pushed it in the envelope and walked out of the house unnoticed by his arguing family. He practically ran over to the prison and pushed the envelope into the bin and ran out off.

* * *

"Francis Bonnefoy! You got a letter!"barked a voice. The Frenchman sighed and walked over to the entrance of his cell. He was glad he wasn't in a major cell, but one where he had his own cell. In front of him was a Swiss he came to know as Vash Zwingli who wasn't afraid to shoot down misbehaved prisoners which is why there was so few.

Grabbing the letter, Francis ripped it open. He immediately recognized Matthew's beautiful writing. _Matthieu..._ "Vho ze hell vould send you a letter,"grumbled Officer Zwingli walking away from the cell. Francis smirked as he finished his letter and saved it under his matress.

_Dear Papa,_

_How are you? It's been four years... Sorry it took me so long to write, I was just nervous you would be mad at me because I let you get put in jail. Right now, I have a family...It's so dysfunctional... To be honest, I want to be with you again. I miss you. I'm sorry I was a bad boy. Don't forget me. Please don't. You were the only one that didn't forget me. _

_Che'taime._

_Matthew Williams_


	4. Chapter Four

**Warning:Implied Rape. **

**Geez...When Lovino shows up, something bad happens to him. If I decide to like him i might make him part of this series? But that depends if he doesn't die at the end. I might make Matthew die at the end...**

* * *

Gilbert glanced over at Matthew. "Are you okay Birdie?" The Canadian was paler than usual and had light circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. Matthew nodded, hugging Kumajirou. "Did you eat today?"

Matthew nodded, clearly lying. "Look you'll take lunch vith me. Ve'll go to iHOP." Gilbert said.

"I'm not hungry,"murmured the Canadian.

"You need to eat Birdie."

"You can't force me to eat!"hissed Matthew.

Gilbert flinched as the blond stood up. "I'm not feeling well. I'll be going home today since there's nothing to do today." Today had been a slow day. Matthew left the office. _Vhat ze hell is vrong vith him? Man period?_

Gilbert couldn't stop thinking about his friend as he sat at his own office. An internal argument was going through his head about going over to Matthew's house and forcing the Canadian to tell him what was wrong. Too bad MLP didn't have situations like this. _Vhat vould Rainbow Dash do if it vas Fluttershy? Tell me somezing TwilightSparkle..._

The Prussian sighed as he leaned back in his own chair. There was nothing to do. He wished he could at least go on a car chase. Sighing, Gilbert looked up some things.

* * *

Getting off work, Gilbert went straight over to his friend's house. Knocking on the door, he wasn't surprised that Sofia answered it. "You are here for Uncle Matvey da? He's in our room. Knock before you go in and don't touch any of my things." Geez, the girl could be scary. He blamed her father.

Speaking of Ivan, the Russian was cuddling Viktor while reading him a story. "Viktor, don't get too close to Papa. He'll kill Mommy if you do~" teased Sofia running over to them. Gilbert chuckled as the little boy screamed and struggled to get away from his father.

"Viktor, I won't kill your mama."Ivan said to the screaming child.

"MOMMY!I WANT MY MOMMY!MOMMY!"

A few minutes of Gilbert watching the argument and screaming, Amelia kicked down the door. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" she asked, glaring around the room. The officer backed up as Amelia ran over to Ivan and hit him. "YOUR COMMIE FACE IS SCARING MY BABY!"

"Mommy!He's gonna eat you!"cried Viktor.

"Like I would let this c-" Amelia was interrupted by being pulled into a hug by her husband.

"You skipped school."Ivan stated. "Looks like you need to be punished da?"

"You better not touch Mommy you Commie!"hissed Sofia.

"Weave Mommy awone!"screeched Viktor.

Gilbert saw Matthew out of the corner of his eyes, holding a knife tightly. The Canadian had true terror on his face with a bit of determination. The albino tackled his friend down making the whole family be quiet. "Hey Gil!Get off Mattie!" screamed Amelia.

"Time to beat someone's face in da?"hissed Sofia glaring at the officer.

"I would advise getting off Matvey,"stated Ivan coldly.

Even Viktor was glaring at the albino. Gilbert looked at Matthew who looked inches away from having a break down. "No, he's coming vith me for tonight." Gilbert said going into officer mode.

"You can't do that!"hissed Amelia.

"He's to dangerous to be around you guys. Zink of your children."

"Fine, bring him back tomorrow,"said Ivan.

"Ivan..."hissed Amelia.

"Papa, I hope you die!"shrieked Sofia running to her room as Gilbert handcuffed him.

* * *

They arrived at the Prussian's small apartment. "Velcome to mein home!"laughed the albno, uncuffing his friend. Matthew had been twitchy the whole time they were traveling. "Are you okay?"

"K-kuma..."whispered the Canadian.

_Crap...I left zat bear. I can't go back zough..._ "You'll see him tomorrow. Promise." Gilbert said, going to the kitchen to make dinner. He watched the Canadian very carefully as he got out some frozen wurst. This was the first time he allowed Matthew in his house. He hoped it went well.

"I want Kumajirou..."whimpered Matthew. Gilbert bit his lips as he stuck the wurst on a frying pan. "Kuma...Kuma..." The albino tried to not look at his friend, who was crying. _VVRDD? _

"Birdie, I have netflix. You should vatch a movie!" he piped out.

Matthew burst out into tears. Gilbert wished the other didn't rely at the stuffed polar bear sometimes. Counseling didn't do much to help that problem. Leaving the wurst on the stove, the Prussian hugged the smaller blond. Matthew hugged him back, almost squeezing the other. Gilbert sighed and patted his crush's head, blushing.

Matthew calmed down, but he wouldn't let go and Gilbert could smell that the food was done. "Birdie..." muttered the albino, finally getting the Canadian off him. Matthew let off a trail of whines and whimpers as he clung to the Prussian's arm. "Don't leave me Gil..."cried the blond. "Don't leave me..."

He knew the other had abandonment issues. "I von't..."He said dragging the other to the stove and getting the wurst of it. "I was just getting ze awesome food! Vanna help set ze table?" Matthew shook his head and Gilbert groaned. Now he knew what being crippled felt like.

Managing to set the table, Gilbert pulled Matthew on his lap making the Canadian blush. "Eat,"said the Prussian trying to ignore his own heart thumping fast.

"Oui..." Matthew said with a small smile.

* * *

Francis shoveled the food down as he heard his cell door being open. He looked up seeing a small Italian with dark hair. Dark circles plague the brunettes eyes as he went over to the bunk bed. The Frenchman raised his eyebrow. He went over to the smaller male.

The Italian glared at him. "Leave me the fuck alone or I'll kill you." He saw the hatred in the others eyes and smirked. Grabbing the brunette, he silently thanked the guards for a new toy as he gagged his screaming roommate with a napkin.


	5. Chapter Five

**Geez I've decided to make a fanfic for Lovino...but who should I pair him up with? I already have PruCan, AsaKiku, RusAme, and GerIta going on... So should I do Spamano, ChinaxRomano...I might just pair him up with my OC!Wonderland...who will be part of this series soon. You get to meet him...**

* * *

Matthew woke up in his best friend's arms. The first thing he did was make sure he had his clothes, which thankfully, he did. "Birdie..."murmured Gilbert in his sleep. The Canadian blushed, half hoping the Prussian was dreaming about him and not someone else. Longing struck in the blond's heart as he bent his head near the albino's. Gilbert woke up, his eyes wide.

_Oh...no..._ Matthew turned bright red as he backed off the bed and started whimpering. Gilbert smirked and tackled the Canadian pulling the other into a kiss. Answering back, all thoughts were then forgotten. "So how long?"asked Gilbert breaking the kiss.

"For freaking ever,"panted the Canadian.

The Prussian smiled and started kissing him again, letting Matthew answer it with his own gentleness. The Prussian wanted the other to forget everything but him. Especially Francis Bonnefoy.

* * *

Guilt wrenched his chest as he sat on his bed. Sofia was at school while Ivan was at work. Amelia and Viktor had went shopping three minutes ago. _You are such a despicable slut. Cheating on your dear Francis._ "But he was always molesting others..."replied Matthew hugging Kumajirou. _Maybe you shouldn't had bored him._

"He murdered children." _So did you-out of your own jealousy. _

"I wanted him to pay attention to me!"snarled the Canadian. _It's not your fault you are worn out. _

"He said he loved me!" _A lie._

"No!No!No!NO!" _Who would want to stay with someone like you?_

Matthew grabbed a pocketknife that was hidden in his niece's pillow and stuck a sock in his mouth as he pulled up his sleeve. _Shut up!Shut up!Shut up!_ He dug the knife into his arm and made a huge cut. The smell of iron hit his nose as he stopped and screamed in afterpain. Going over to his desk. He quickly wrote to the one man he knew he loved.

* * *

_Dear Papa,_

_Something's wrong! I think I love someone but I love you more. Tell me what to do?_

_Matthew_

Francis reread the letter and looked at his cellmate and handed him the letter. Lovino read it. "Tell him to kill the man off,"said Lovino throwing the letter back and started eating again. "Taste like fucking shit."

The Frenchman smiled. He knew that Lovino was like Matthew in a way. Maybe that's why he was drawn to him. Usually he went for children. "Stop looking at me you fucking bastard!"screamed the Italian. Francis grabbed the other and slapped him earning a whimper. "D-d-d-don't hit me..." Francis pecked him on the cheek enough for the others eyes to cloud over. _Soon. Matthieu...soon._

* * *

Sakura sighed as she heard the door bell ring. Getting up, she rubbed her swollen belly. The baby would be due in a few days and she was already ready for it's birth. Opening the door, she was greeted by the sight of a teenage boy with multicolored hair. It was chin length and a mixture of bright orange, snow white, fiery red, and a dull shade of blonde that must have been his original hair color.

On top of his head was a brilliant top hat. It was an old, dust brown hat adorned with a velvet ribbon that fell to his lower back. He sported the bushy eyebrows that Arthur's family seemed to be cursed(not Mei, but Kaoru did) with. Around him was a multitude of bags while in his hands was an umbrella.

Even his attire seemed outlandish. He wore a white dress shirt with a gray vest. A gian, thin, patchy overcoat hung off his shoulders and around his neck was a multicolored bow tie. Sakura looked into his eyes, which were the most brilliant green, greener than her husband's. He gave her a large smile,showing that he had a chipped canine. "I am sure you heard of me coming? I am your brother in law, Alice Madder Kirkland."


	6. Chapter Six

**Ivan's an asshole again. Lovino is being taken advantage of and Matthew and Arthur have grown up talk time. Also surprise ending!**

* * *

"_Matvey, please sit down," said Ivan. Amelia was at work and the children had been put to bed. Matthew sat down,nervous to be with his twin's husband. "Matvey, you are twenty five, da?"_

"_Yes..."Matthew raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going._

"_Though we enjoy you here...Isn't it time you move out?"_

_Matthew's eyes widened as he sharply inhaled. They were kicking him out. "Now, Amelia doesn't want you to leave, but soon Sofia will need her own room and privacy. You are male and she will need girl time when older." The Canadian hugged Kumajirou. "We won't have enough space. Amelia and I want more children and you are in the way. I also think you are dangerous near them, considering your past. Please think it over."_

Matthew looked at the sky. _See? Ivan doesn't want you around. Useless vermin is what you are. You let the only man that loved you go to jail. _Hugging Kumajirou, Matthew let the tears slide down his face. _Gilbert doesn't love you. He just wanted a kiss. _Why would it never shut up?

Not having any sharp objects, Matthew watched the clouds float, unaware of tiny human problems._ You aren't worth knowing. Others want to run away from you as s- _"Oi!"A loud voice interrupted his thoughts. Looking around, he saw Arthur, which wasn't surprising he was in front of the others shop. "Matthew,what are you doing here?"asked the Brit.

"Oh...I was waiting for you to open so I could get some tea?"Matthew suggested.

"Sorry, I was looking after my little brother." Arthur muttered unlocking the shop. "He's been getting on my nerves, pushing my sanity to it's limits since he came."

"I am sorry to hear that,"said Matthew.

"Well, looks like it will just be me serving you today. Sakura is still resting."

"The baby okay?"

"Yes, but it's taking a toll on her. As least she doesn't complain like our sister."

Matthew chuckled remembering when Amelia was pregnant with Viktor. All she did was eat ice cream and complained how fat she was. Ivan and Matthew had to assure her she was still as beautiful as ever. He wondered how she got through with giving birth to Sofia. _She was all alone._

"I need to tell Mei to put her damn things away sometimes,"sighed the Brit as he picked up a pink iPod. His thirteen had been giving him trouble for a while. "Damn teenage girls." Matthew always felt the need to ask about why he had a teenage girl though he only twenty eight. He blushed, wondering if he got Sakura knocked up while they were in highschool,but Arthur seemed too old fashioned to do that and Sakura was too shy.

"Arthur, I was wondering how you already have a teenager? You would have to be fifteen..."he assumed that the two were high school sweethearts from how they acted.

"Ah...well Sakura was a year older than I was when she got pregnant..."

"So?"

"I had fallen in love with her and when it started to show, I had to move out when my father found out. It's fine though. I didn't need them anyways and so I moved into her apartment."

"That's very...touching."

"We had our arguments but it worked out."

"I am glad. You two are cute together."

"Thank you."

"What about your brother? I thought you were an only child from your mom..."

"She was a prostitute...She gave birth to a lot of kids. So I have a lot of brothers...I vaguely remember a man taking a babe when I was ten and my mother died. Then I moved here...to America."

"Oh...what's his name?"

"His birth certificate said Alexander Madder Kirkland, which was my mother's last name. I think that his father died, but he won't tell me anything. Only that his name is Alice and he calls me 'Mummy.'"

"How cute."

"He's eighteen. It's not at all cute."

Matthew laughed as Arthur served him tea. "Though I don't think my father has been treating him well...every time I try to tell him something, he gets a misty look in his eyes and starts babbling nonsense. He never likes getting dressed in front of me and he won't let me touch him." _He sounds almost like me._

"I hope he gets used to you soon." Matthew said with a small smile.

"I do too."

* * *

Francis shuffled the deck of cards and flashed a smile at the nineteen year old boy in front of him who was vaguely looking at his cards. "So you have a brother?"asked the blond using a sheet of paper. The brunette nodded and waited for the pile to be dealt.

"His name?"

"Feliciano Vargas. Cute and annoying twin."

"I bet he is a cutie~"

Lovino's eyes widened. He leaped onto Francis's lap making the Frenchman drop the cards. "No!You wrote you love me!Please love...me...Not my brother..."cried the Italian. "I can be cuter...much,much cuter..." Francis was glad he had such a cute toy to play with. This one's emotions were so fragile and dependent on him. He smirked. _All I have to do is break him._

* * *

"M-my water broke..."whispered Sakura. Alice, who had came home early from school, looked at his sister in law. He had no transportation nor did he know any phone numbers. He grinned and laid her flat on the couch. "W-w-what are you doing?"

"Ma'am...I knoh hoh to be ah midwife. Please trust myself and staaart pushing that bread roll of that little oven of yours~ Absolutely top hole - I have to say."

Sakura barely understood a word he said but she watched him grab supplies and sighed. _I wish Arthur was here..._


	7. Chapter Seven

**The last chapter. After this will be a short epilogue and then I'll start writing the next which will be The Broken Lily Protected by Thorns which will be about Alice and Lovino. Wish me luck!**

* * *

Gilbert wondered what to do about the kiss. He felt like he should confess to the Canadian. The other had ran off before he could say anything. _For freakin' ever._ He smiled at the blond's reply.

"Gilbert...I have some bad news..."Ludwig came into the room with Feliciano, his small Italian lover. "Here...read zis..." The German gave his brother the letter that been broken. Gilbert read the name of the sender and started shaking. _Francis Bonnefoy..._

Opening the letter, he read it and dropped it, his eyes wide. "Let me handle zis."

_Dear Matthieu,_

_I think you should kill yourself. I don't need you anymore. You are useless and worthless and need to go get a life. Did you actually care for you? I have someone new now so crawl under that damn rock and stay there._

_Yours truly,_

_Francis._

* * *

Matthew wondered why the doorbell was ringing constantly. He opened it and saw Gilbert. "Hey Gil!"he said cheerfully before he was pushed against the wall. "G-Gilbert?"

"Birdie how long have you been exchanging letters vith Bonnefoy?"asked the Prussian.

Matthew's eyes widened. _Please say only for a little vhile...Or never..._ "For a few days...I still love him..."answered the Canadian. "But I love you too..." His eyes filled with tears.

"You don't love him,"stated Gilbert.

"Yes, I do!He loves me and I love him!"cried the blond.

"Nein, he vants you to go kill yourself."

Matthew's heart practically stopped at those words. _I kept telling you that you were a little fool. See? Even the molester doesn't want you. Maybe you should grant his wish? _"Oh...maple...they were right!"

"Vho vere right?"

"The voices...tell me I'm worthless..."sobbed the blond.

Gilbert squished the other into a hug. "Fuck zose voices!I fucking love you and you don't need zat loser! All you need is ze awesome me!You got zat?!" Matthew looked at the other with huge purple eyes. The Prussian kissed him.


	8. Epilogue

**Just so you know...Lovino and Feliciano are twins in this story. Ludwig is only two years older than Feli. Also for those of you confused, Francis did not have his man parts thanks to Amelia so he violated Lovino with other things. Happy ending...well sort of...**

* * *

The Canadian came clean about his cutting habits. Gilbert wasn't disgusted, but told him he would help and would help with obsession of Francis Bonnefoy. Matthew smiled and moved into the others apartment. They both found out that Sakura gave birth to a healthy baby boy that was named Peter. Arthur came home to a pissed wife and a happy Alice who was hogging the baby.

Sofia watched her only friend leave the house and she kept watch over her baby brother. Ivan congratulated the new couple and Amelia found out she was pregnant...again... "Stupid commie getting me pregnant. I swear I am gonna abort the next one...That or get him fixed. He's like a damn dog!"

* * *

Vash went to check on the cell. He opened it to provide a thorough check. In the corner, Lovino, who had been entered in the Scare Program, was holding a knife. On the bed was Francis, who had his throat slitted up. The fingers he used to violate the Italian were chopped off and scattered all over the floor. "The bastard...the bastard..."chanted Lovino, his eyes wide with fear. The Swiss officer sighed and knew that the judge would rule this as a self defense case. _Stupid Sadik for letting them room together..._


End file.
